


Disengage

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Kyungsoo has a kink that he asks Jongdae to help fulfill.





	Disengage

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 2: **medical kink** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

Kyungsoo was lying on his bed, enjoying his freshly washed sheets and staring at the ceiling, which was pretty normal for him. What was unusual was that he was naked on top of a towel, and that Jongdae was emptying a shopping bag onto the bedside table.

‘This is weird, you know that right?’ Jongdae asked offhandedly, fishing a pair of latex gloves out of their box.

‘That’s why I knew you’d do it,’ Kyungsoo shot back. ‘And don’t kink shame me, I only know what felching is because of you.’

Jongdae grinned viciously and snapped on a glove, then schooled his face into something passive and professional. Kyungsoo had seen it a million times but never directed at him. It was creepy. ‘When you’re ready, roll over on to your side facing the wall please, sir. We’re going to get started.’

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and did as he was told. Maybe not being able to see Jongdae would make it easier to pretend he was someone else. He heard the squelch of the lube bottle and even though part of him knew Jongdae was using so much to be a dramatic ass, he was thankful Jongdae’s theatrics tended toward too much rather than the alternative.

‘Please draw your top knee to your chest sir,’ Jongdae instructed, surprisingly gently. Kyungsoo recognized it as Jongdae’s radio voice. ‘I’m going to touch your hip now, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Kyungsoo whispered and pulled his knee up, hugging it to his chest. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, even though this was his own bed and it had been his idea. His dick gave a twitch and he hoped Jongdae didn’t see it, even though his thigh was in the way. Then there was the promised dry touch on his hip, the glove warm but obvious in its smooth tug. 

‘I’m going to spread lube on your rectum now sir so we can start the test,’ Jongdae said, and before Kyungsoo could acknowledge the message there was a too cold, too wet, gloppy touch on his asshole that made him jerk away. The hand on his hip instantly tightened into a firm grip, holding him to the bed. ‘Sir, please stay still, it’s important for the accuracy of this test and I don’t want you to injure yourself.’

‘Yes, I understand,’ Kyungsoo croaked, and squeezed his eyes shut. Jongdae lathered Kyungsoo’s hole and taint with firm fingers, pressing the lube into his skin.

‘I’m going to insert the first finger, please bear down for me.’ 

Kyungsoo’s body welcomed the impersonal touch, barely identifiable as a finger but slick and warm and foreign. Kyungsoo exhaled and tried to concentrate on his filling dick, feeling himself flush and his breathing quicken in time with the movement of Jongdae’s probing finger. After a moment Jongdae spoke again. 

‘Good. I don’t feel anything abnormal but I’m going to insert a second just to be sure.’

Kyungsoo could only nod as Jongdae added his middle finger, the stretch undeniable but still clinical. Jongdae was spreading and prodding his fingers without apparent regard for Kyungsoo’s comfort or growing arousal, only occasionally grazing his prostate and offering no words of tenderness or praise.

By the time Jongdae put in a third finger, Kyungsoo was desperately hard, his grip on his leg desperate and sweaty. It was all he could do not to ride back on Jongdae’s fingers, chasing that pressure and finally putting it where he wanted it. But he restrained himself, trembling, because that’s not what he was here for. The denial only made him harder.

After what felt like forever, Jongdae finally began rubbing his prostate in earnest, and Kyungsoo stifled a moan. ‘For the final step, please catch your ejaculate in this cup, sir, then we’ll be all finished,’ Jongdae said, passing Kyungsoo a small paper cup with one hand while pressing harder on his prostate with the other. 

It was humiliating, and Kyungsoo barely got it in front of his cock in time before he was coming untouched with a sharp groan, the first couple spurts of come overshooting the cup. Kyungsoo jerked and clenched around Jongdae’s fingers until his balls hurt and he had nothing left, cock still weakly twitching into the cooling puddle of spunk in the cup. He released his leg and sighed, wincing when Jongdae pulled his fingers out of his ass with a wet slurp.

‘All done. I’ll leave you to get dressed sir, please come to the front desk when you’re ready.’ Jongdae _almost_ managed to hide the amusement in his voice.

Kyungsoo snorted tiredly. He waited until he heard Jongdae strip off the gloves and step out of the room, then rolled over and resumed his study of his ceiling, come cooling on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
